


late night confessions

by criimson



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, i just want them to kiss and be happy! thanks, in the past tho. theyre all okay now, take my shit. thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criimson/pseuds/criimson
Summary: Sitting up late and drinking sometimes doesn't go exactly as Jaeha had thought. But it's not a bad thing.





	late night confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wanted some really, *really* gay content of kija and jaeha so i made it myself. hopefully other people enjoy it as well!

The moon shone bright overhead, making up for the dying light of the fire. Jaeha swirled the sake around in the bottle before pouring himself some, sighing. It was an ideal night to sit up and drink.

The weather in the River Tribe area that night was excellent. It had rained that morning, and after that, the weather had improved significantly, providing a clear and beautiful night. Jaeha sighed, enjoying being out here, having time to himself. So he thought, anyways.

“Jaeha. You’re still up.”

Jaeha turned and looked behind him, spotting the white dragon, dressed in a simple white robe he’d recently purchased in Shisen. “ _You’re_ still up? I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

Kija swiped his hand over the bench, making sure the bench was clear of any dirt before sitting down. Jaeha offered him a sake cup, and Kija poured himself a bit of sake. He took a small drink, recoiling a bit at the bitter taste.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Kija added after a moment, turning toward Jaeha.

“What thoughts occupied your mind, Kija dear? Too scared thinking about the bugs that might be crawling up your robe?”

“ _Gross_.” Kija commented, a small shiver going through him. “...It wasn’t about bugs, no.”

“The princess, then?”

Kija shook his head. “No, not the princess. I’ve told you, I don’t feel that way about her.”

“She’s only human. Like I’ve said before, it’s only natural for you to want to do things with your master,” he snickered, seeing Kija’s expression become irritated and pouty. He opened his mouth to tease more, but was cut off. Kija whipped around to look him in the eye, clenching his human hand tight around the top of his cup.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Jaeha stared at the white haired boy, blinking several times in rapid succession. What? Kija’s blue gaze was fixated on him, unwavering. Jaeha could make out the redness on his face from the firelight.

“...What?”

Kija suddenly turned his gaze down to his hands, embarrassed. “I-I…! E-Ever since you, did that thing… after the love potion… I can’t keep you out of my thoughts.” He turned to look back at Jaeha, looking for some kind of reaction, gritting his teeth in frustration when Jaeha’s face showed nothing but shock.

Jaeha was left reeling, unsure of how to process this. In the past, lots of different people had told him how they felt about him, how they were in love with him… But with Kija, it all felt so different. He felt weird and nervous, his stomach tying itself into knots, a bitter and confusing feeling building up inside of him. Kija’s eyes searched his face, looking for any sort of reaction. The white dragon was getting defensive now. “You know what? Nevermind.” His voice was full of hurt, and Jaeha realized he hesitated too long. He should have figured that Kija would be sensitive when it came to things like this.

Kija began to stand, turning to retreat back into one of their tents. “I shouldn’t have even--” He was cut off as Jaeha shot his hand out, grabbing Kija’s wrist. He turned back toward Jaeha, blue eyes full of frustration and demanding an explanation.

“No, wait… Stay.”

Jaeha wasn’t sure what he was doing. His heart was going uncomfortably fast, almost like he was under the potion again. Girls he messed around with never made him feel this way. Neither did anyone else. So why Kija, of all people?

Kija stared at Jaeha nervously, his irritability fading away, then eased back down onto the bench. Jaeha could feel Kija trembling, slowly releasing his grip on the white, scaled wrist. Kija must have felt just as nervous as he did, if not more. He cleared his throat awkwardly, wondering if Kija wanted to start talking first. He stayed silent, fidgeting uncomfortably, so Jaeha decided to speak up.

“...What did you mean…? You… can’t stop thinking about me?”

Kija’s face turned even redder than it was before, and he covered it with his hands. Jaeha had to pause and catch his breath, the sight of the white dragon like this… it was enthralling.

“...I… I… don’t even want to say it…” Kija mumbled, peeking through his fingers at Jaeha. His lower lip wobbled, almost as if he was about to cry. “...Please don’t make fun of me if I’m honest with you.”

“Red is a cute color on you, white dragon…” Jaeha hesitated, realizing the situation was more serious, then reached out and rested his hand on Kija’s leg. His fingers ghosted over the white robes, sighing as he thought of something to say. “...I won’t. Just tell me.”

Kija’s blush had spread to the tips of his ears, and he looked like he might burst into tears at any moment. “...You, on top of me like that… kissing my face... it made me feel…” Kija groaned, hiding his face again. “This is much too embarrassing…”

All Jaeha wanted to do was to smirk and poke fun at Kija for falling for him, but the words weren’t coming. Was it because Kija asked him not to make fun of him, or because this situation called for more seriousness and sincerity? Jaeha knew that wasn’t the case, that in actuality, he was worried about hurting Kija’s feelings, or offending him. He found that he actually cared about what Kija thought and felt. He swallowed thickly, the anxious and bitter feeling washing over him. This was never a problem with any past flings; he’d never developed feelings. But somehow, without even engaging in anything even vaguely romantic with the other dragon (unless the love potion incident was considered), Jaeha found himself with emotions that confused and upset him.

What really made him sting was the way Kija was phrasing this. It sounded like Kija just wanted physical touch, sex, probably, and determined Jaeha to be the most willing and easy to convince. Jaeha was a notorious flirt, and Kija knew this. Did Kija just want intimacy, nothing else? Why was it making him feel even worse? The idea of anyone else wanting him, solely for the purpose of sex, didn’t really bother him. But with Kija… the idea made him ache.

His face fell, the bitter feeling making him want to flee, and wipe the whole experience from his memory. “What I’m gathering is, you’re horny, and you want someone else to help you out. Go take care of it yourself, Kija. I’ll just pretend we never had this exchange.” 

Kija’s expression became indignant, his mouth gaping as if he was desperately trying to find something to say to Jaeha as he finished the rest of his sake, sitting his cup aside to go back into the tent. This time it was Kija who reached out and grabbed onto Jaeha, his dragon hand locked loosely around Jaeha’s wrist, hard enough to not let him go so easily, but not hard enough to hurt him.

Kija stammered incomprehensibly for a few moments, then took a deep breath, trying to summon his words. “...It’s not… just… lust, Jaeha. At least… I don’t think it is.” He was more serious now, less nervous. He wasn’t going to let Jaeha leave without getting a thorough explanation in.

“I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never met anyone quite like you. Back at home, I couldn’t… I was too scared. My grandma doesn’t know I’m not into women. It scared me. It still scares me. I like you, and it scares me.” He took a shaky breath, and Jaeha could see that there were definitely tears pricking at his eyes now, threatening to spill over.

“...Will you hear me out?” The white haired dragon turned his face downward, ashamed.

Jaeha sighed slowly, sitting back down. Kija released his hand, and Jaeha scooted a bit closer, putting his hand on top of Kija’s human one.

“You’re… _into_ me, then? As in, you don’t just wanna do this to get yourself off?” He felt like a bit of a hypocrite saying this. He himself had gone through hookup after hookup, with no strings attached on his end.

Kija shifted, his fingers tensing under Jaeha’s hand. Jaeha brushed his thumb over top of his skin, taking note of how soft it was, despite all the hardships they went through on a regular basis. He sighed through his nose, starting to feel a little more at ease.

“...Yes.” Kija turned to look at Jaeha, his eyes flitting shyly between his eyes, and the woods beyond them, back again, and then to the slowly dying fire. “...Romantically. Do you....” Kija managed to look him in the eye, biting his lip.

Jaeha felt a small smile tug at his lips, pushing back the anxiety he felt. He brought Kija’s hand up to his lips, kissing the top of it gingerly, his rough lips brushing against his soft skin. Kija’s face lit up again, making Jaeha laugh a bit.

“You’re awfully cute.” Jaeha said softly, Kija’s fingers held to his lips, hiding his smile as he pressed kisses against his knuckles. “You think I could say no to a face like yours?”

Kija brought up his free hand to cover his mouth, averting his eyes, although it was clear he was smiling ear-to-ear behind those claws. “...So… you return my feelings?” Kija’s eyes flitted back to Jaeha’s face, shakily holding his gaze.

Jaeha swallowed hard again. Commitment. They’d been fighting back-to-back together for a while now, and the trust between them was strong… but Jaeha had never found committing to someone easy. It was the source of his anxiety here. He knew he had feelings for Kija, and he was terrified of that fact.

Kija’s eyes were searching his face for answers desperately, his hand dropping away to reveal the cute, anticipatory look on his face. Jaeha sighed, chewing his lip for a second.

“Yes… I do.” He hoped that saying that wasn’t going to end up being a mistake. He really did feel things for Kija, despite the fear he felt committing to something like this. But here he was, faced with the opportunity to make something of those feelings. He didn’t want to pass it up.

Kija’s expression broke into a grin, and a small giggle of laughter escaped from his lips. He grabbed onto the hand that was still holding onto his own, bringing Jaeha’s fingers to his mouth to imitate the action of pressing kisses to each of his knuckles. Jaeha couldn’t help but laugh a little as well, pushing back his nervousness.

Jaeha caught Kija’s attention by cupping his cheek, making the white dragon look him in the eye. Jaeha’s breath caught in his throat, admiring the soft glow of his face under the waning moon’s light. He exhaled, closing his eyes as he leaned in and kissed Kija, gently and slowly.

He pulled back after a few seconds, and Kija was back to blushing bright red. It was obvious that was his first real kiss, making Jaeha smile.

“Come on, Kija. Let’s get to bed.”

Jaeha stood, offering his hand to the other dragon. Kija slowly followed him, intertwining their fingers with a grin.

 

\---

 

A few nights passed, with Kija sharing every quiet moment he could with Jaeha. Hak had started to eye them suspiciously, but everyone else in the group was rather oblivious, aside from Yoon, who had wished Kija luck. Kija was humiliated to have someone else find out, but Yoon had reassured him that it was perfectly fine, that he didn’t care who Kija chose to love as long as he was safe about it. He’d then proceeded to tell him that Jaeha was, for sure, an interesting choice.

That night, Jaeha had decided to wash himself after the others had gone, preferring the quiet. However, when he made his way to the river, he found Kija half-dressed, still dry, resting quietly on a rock by the riverside.

“Hey,” Jaeha murmured, coming up beside the other boy. Kija had sensed his presence, looking up at the green dragon with his bright blue eyes.

“Hello.” Kija fidgeted nervously, chewing his lip. “Do you… want to bathe together?”

Jaeha smirked, admiring the way that Kija could make that question sound so cute. “Sure. Let me undress,” The green dragon began to unrobe himself, taking a seat next to Kija once he was down to his pants and undergarments. Kija’s eyes were on his hands as he began to unbuckle his boots, and he paused, exhaling.

“...Can you look the other way? Just… not at my leg?”

Kija glimpsed at him, nodding. “I-I’m sorry. I won’t look, if you don’t want me to.”

“Thanks.”

Jaeha waited for Kija to look away before removing his boots, pushing his scaled leg as far out of sight as he could. It was ugly. He didn’t want Kija to look at it. Not yet, at least.

There were several reasons he preferred not to bathe around the others. One was his leg. The other was just as concealed, bringing up past memories he’d rather forget. He slowly slid off the garment he normally wore beneath his top, gritting his teeth as Kija looked over, catching sight of the nasty, thick bands of scarring around his wrists, and the smaller, thinner ones trailing up his lower arms.

“Jaeha…”

Jaeha swallowed. “...Kija, please.”

Kija understood, deciding it was the best not to press it. “...I’m sorry.” The white dragon gingerly took one of his hands, kissing it in the same way he had the other night, pressing his lips to each knuckle. He paused, then slowly kissed his wrist, eyes flitting up to Jaeha to make sure it was okay.

Jaeha looked away, preferring not to look at these ugly markings. There was a reason he preferred to wear his tight-fitting inner sleeves. He hated it when others had to see this side of him.

Kija let his hand drop, pulling back to slide the white silk robe he was wearing off of his shoulders. It now became evident to Jaeha that Kija was wearing nothing beneath this. Jaeha bit his lip, shifting a little.

Kija let the robe drop the rest of the way, turning shyly away from the green dragon’s gaze. The moonlight caught on the claw marks on his back, reminding Jaeha that he wasn’t the only one with scars, bringing him some semblance of comfort. He stood, pulling Kija in closer to him.

Kija trembled lightly in his arms. His skin was so soft and pale, and he looked ethereal under the night sky, making Jaeha forget to breathe for a second. His eyes flitted down to Kija’s lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss him. He ducked down and locked lips with the shorter boy, letting out a low groan.

Kija wasn’t sure what to do with his hands at first, holding them awkwardly by his sides before slowly resting them on Jaeha’s hips, then bringing them up to wrap around his neck. Jaeha didn’t mind, focusing on kissing him, taking in the softness of his lips. He began to drag kisses down his jawline and to his neck, eliciting a few moans from the white dragon.

Jaeha pulled back for a moment to look Kija in the eye, giving him a serious look. “...Are you okay with this?” He asked, his hands sliding down Kija’s bare sides to his hips. Kija locked eyes with him, eagerly nodding despite the blush staining his ivory skin. Jaeha laughed a little, kissing his forehead. “You’re awfully eager.”

“Hush.” Kija pulled Jaeha back in, sloppily kissing him. Jaeha dropped his hands to his pants, undoing the drawstring and sliding them down, kicking them off to the side haphazardly. Kija pulled back at that, letting out a soft, embarrassed whimper.

“Jaeha, I’ve never…”

Jaeha slid a hand down Kija’s hip, giving him a reassuring look. “Don’t worry, love. I know what I’m doing. If you want me to stop, at any time, just tell me, okay? You’re my priority here.”

Kija swallowed, nodding. Jaeha looked down to discover the white dragon was already hard, which was satisfying. Jaeha hummed, looking around momentarily. He gazed down to his top, which was neatly folded and tucked aside, and grabbed it. He spread it out onto the grass, easing Kija down on top of it.

“Your clothes are going to get dirty…”

Jaeha kissed him, laughing. “It’ll be okay. I’ll wash them in the morning.”

Kija nodded a little, looking nervous. Jaeha settled down onto the cloth in front of him, grabbing at his hips and yanking him up into his lap. Jaeha began to kiss his neck again, Kija tilting his head to allow him better access. Jaeha’s hands began to explore the white dragon’s smooth chest, rolling his nipples between his forefinger and thumb, which produced satisfying moans and a buck of Kija’s hips. Kija bucked his hips again, his cock brushing against Jaeha’s left thigh, which made him catch his breath. He shifted his weight, seeking friction, slowly grinding against Jaeha’s thigh. Jaeha felt a hot, tingly feeling run up his spine, making his cock twitch. Kija was incredibly hot like this.

Jaeha trailed his kissing down to Kija’s collarbone, making sure to leave plenty of marks. Although the sight of Kija grinding against his thigh was irresistible, Jaeha interrupted him to pull him back fully into his lap, their erections brushing together. Jaeha licked his hand, then let it drop, grabbing hold of both of their dicks. He gave them both a few slow, intentionally dragged out pumps. This made Kija gasp, leaning his head into Jaeha’s shoulder.

“O-Oh, Jaeha…” He whimpered, turning his head so his hot breath brushed against Jaeha’s neck. “That feels…”

Jaeha leaned his head against Kija’s, humming a little. He brushed his thumb over the tip of Kija’s cock, finding precum already dripping from it. “Do you like it?” He asked, fingers dragging deliberately slow down both of them. 

Kija shuddered, bucking up into Jaeha’s hand, sending a shiver up Jaeha’s spine. “It’s amazing… please, go faster…”

Jaeha smirked, complying immediately. Kija let out a series of choked moans at the new feeling. Jaeha felt encouraged, jerking them off more rapidly.

Kija’s cock twitched against his hand, and the white haired boy stiffened up, nearing his release. Jaeha brought him right up to the edge of it, already having considered that Kija might come early, with this being his first time. Kija was whimpering, moaning and begging, and suddenly gasping hard as Jaeha stopped right before he came. He shuddered violently, lips brushing against Jaeha’s ear as he shivered against him, his soft whimpering only turning Jaeha on more.

“Kija, dear, not so quickly. I’m not done with you quite yet.” Jaeha reached for his bag, digging around for a few moments before producing a small vial of oil. He eased himself out from under Kija, laying back, using the small bag as a headrest. He spread his legs, smiling as Kija fell over him, sloppily trying to kiss him.

“Darling, let me show you something.” Jaeha took ahold of Kija’s human hand, popping the top of the vial open. He poured enough oil over his fingers to slick them up, and then guided Kija’s fingers down to his ass, pressing them against his entrance. Kija fidgeted, shy, but horny enough to push aside his nervousness.

“Please, only one at first.” Jaeha murmured, capping the oil and setting it beside them. Kija gave him a determined nod, pushing his index finger in. Jaeha exhaled, enjoying the feeling of the slow give. Kija pushed his finger the rest of the way in, his eyes on Jaeha’s face, searching for any sign of pain. He didn’t want to injure him. Jaeha smiled at that, seeing how sweet and gentle he was being.

“Are you doing okay?” Kija asked, fixing gazes with him.

Jaeha nodded. “Ah, yes. It feels good.” He propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Kija experimentally thrusted the finger in and out. “Go ahead and do two.” He instructed, and Kija quickly complied, pushing them in all the way before curling his fingers up just slightly, but enough to make Jaeha gasp as he thrust them in and out again. “F-Fuck, Kija…”

Kija swallowed hard, using his dragon hand to gingerly jerk himself off. Kija’s eyes were fixated on Jaeha, flicking between his face, his cock, down his chest, all over him, enamoured. Jaeha added a little more oil, instructing Kija to stretch him out, eager to have Kija inside of him.

Jaeha could only take so much of this foreplay, sitting up and spilling some of the oil into his hand. He reached down, replacing Kija’s dragon hand with his own hand, giving his dick a few pumps to thoroughly coat him in oil. “Put it in, Kija.” Jaeha laid back again, his still-slick hand moving to jerk himself off a little. Kija swallowed, lifting Jaeha’s thigh with his dragon hand to bring it up to his hip, his other hand being used to align his cock with Jaeha’s entrance. He pressed into him, his focused expression going slack with pleasure as he slid entirely into Jaeha. Jaeha let out a long groan. It’d been too long since he’d done this; he forgot how good it felt.

Kija’s lip wobbled, forcing to keep his eyes open and fixed on Jaeha. Jaeha shifted a little to make himself comfortable, and then looked up to Kija, nodding. “Go ahead.”

Kija complied immediately, sliding out and slamming back in, making Jaeha cry out, his nails digging into the cloth below them. Kija’s eyes trained on his face, taking in every moment of this.

Jaeha heaved a little, using both of his hands to steady his body as Kija adjusted himself to make the position a little more comfortable on both of them. Experimentally, Kija thrusted again, hitting a spot that made Jaeha see stars. His dragon hand was on the ground, careful not to shred Jaeha’s clothing to pieces, while his human hand rested on Jaeha’s hip. Every movement his fingers made against his skin made his skin tingle, and made him feel good. Everything about Kija made him feel good.

Kija had found a slow, but steady pace, letting out noises that only Kija could make sound so cute yet so hot at the same time every time he pounded in. Jaeha urged him on with soft cries of “harder”, and “please”. It only took a few moments for Kija to lose himself in this, his head rolled back as he pounded into Jaeha, the green dragon’s name rolling off of his lips over and over.

Jaeha could tell Kija was nearing his limit, and he sat up, putting a hand on Kija’s stomach. Kija stopped, looking concerned. “Let’s try something,” Jaeha said, pushing himself back. Kija slid out of him, looking a little confused.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, a soft look on his face.

Jaeha brushed a strand of white hair out of his face, smiling and kissing him briefly. “Quite the opposite. Lay down, love.”

Kija did as he was told, trading places with Jaeha. Jaeha smirked, climbing and placing himself over Kija, straddling him. The white dragon shivered as Jaeha’s hands and lips found their way down his chest, sucking at his nipples and leaving marks along his pale skin. Jaeha could feel how eager he was to get back to fucking by the hardness pressed against his ass, but he opted to let Kija cool off a little first. He grabbed the bottle of oil, coating his fingers. Jaeha slid his hand downward, being able to easily manage to slip two fingers into himself. He moaned, steadying himself with one hand on Kija’s chest.

Kija was absolutely captivated, watching Jaeha writhe and moan above him as he fingered himself. He wanted nothing more than to ravish him.

Jaeha managed a third finger, making eye contact with Kija, who was gripping his hip hard with his human hand, short nails digging in and leaving little crescent shaped marks. Jaeha was taken a bit by surprise when Kija moved his hand, grabbing ahold of Jaeha’s dick, aggressively jerking him off.

Jaeha’s arm buckled, and he collapsed forward into Kija, moaning loudly. Kija continued to touch him, his eyes wide and full of desire.

“A-Alright, love…” Jaeha pulled himself back up, slipping his fingers out. He grabbed ahold of Kija’s cock instead, positioning himself above it before slowly sliding down, a long sigh escaping him as Kija filled him. He leaned forward, resting a hand on either side of Kija. “Oh, that feels so good…”

Kija’s hand had frozen up when Jaeha sat on his cock, but as he recovered from the initial pleasure, he began to move it again. Jaeha felt his orgasm beginning to coil up in his stomach, adjusting himself to begin moving. He thrusted his hips hard, making Kija audibly moan.

“J-Jaeha…” Kija panted, his claws digging into the ground beside them. He jerked his hips upward, getting a soft groan from Jaeha in response. “I-I’m about to…”

Jaeha smirked, giving a few particularly sharp thrusts downward. He felt Kija’s cock twitch, and the white dragon went stiff beneath him, crying out loudly as he spilled inside of Jaeha. Jaeha ground his hips hard against Kija’s, helping him ride out his orgasm. The white dragon’s body became lax, and his hand picked up speed, jerking Jaeha off hard. Jaeha gasped, breathing hard as he hit his orgasm, feeling Kija buck up into him a few times, hitting him in just the right spot. He came all over Kija’s stomach and hand, shuddering hard. He opened his eyes to find Kija staring at him, mouth agape, as if that was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Jaeha sat on top of him for a few moments longer, trying to recover, before pulling off of him and flopping down against him.

“Jaeha…”

Jaeha nuzzled his face against Kija’s shoulder, sighing softly. “Yes, love?”

“That was… that was good. Really good.”

Jaeha smiled, pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He looked down over their bodies, stifling a laugh. “We really need a bath now.”

“But I’m so tired…” Kija groaned, managing to sit up, despite his obvious fatigue. “Come on, then. I’ll wash your hair.”

They helped each other up, standing close as they walked down the beach toward the water, stepping in. Kija had his arm draped over Jaeha’s hips, feeling rather possessive. He shivered as the cold water lapped against his legs. 

Jaeha ignored the cold, playfully splashing a bit of water on Kija. “It’s not too bad,” he commented to Kija, who responded by absolutely soaking him, using his dragon hand to send a huge wave of water directly into his face. Jaeha’s smirk was wiped from his face instantly as he was soaked. “T-That’s no fair!” Jaeha sputtered, wiping water out of his eyes. Kija broke into a fit of laughter, definitely feeling more awake now, surrounded by the cold water.

Jaeha’s smile returned upon seeing Kija’s laughter, and he stepped close to him, leaning down to kiss him. Kija’s hands came up to grab at his hair, keeping him locked into the kiss. Jaeha complied, sighing happily against him.

“White dragon, green dragon!”

Both of them shot apart from each other as a familiar voice rang across the clearing. Zeno was standing at the top of the slope, staring at them with a knowing smile. Shin ah was at his side, his hands over the eye holes on his mask.

Kija began to sputter indignantly, turning bright red and sinking into the water. Jaeha laughed nervously, turning away to pretend that he wasn’t just kissing Kija.

“Hak thought you two had been missing a little too long, so he sent me to make sure you hadn’t been attacked. I guess we know why now, don’t we, Shin ah?” Zeno patted Shin ah’s back a few times, and he turned away.

“D-Don’t tell Hak! He’ll never let me live it down!!!” Kija cried out, hiding his face with his hands.

Jaeha put his hand over his eyes, sighing. “Zeno…”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry! Your secret is safe with Zeno!” Zeno let out a laugh, glancing at Shin ah, who had turned away in embarrassment. “Green dragon, white dragon, you might want to finish up and hurry back soon, before he comes looking for you himself~.”

Zeno turned and walked off, Shin ah running after him. Kija had sunk down to his chin, blushing furiously. Jaeha patted his head.

“Oh boy,” Jaeha laughed, watching the two walk off. “What have we gotten ourselves into, Kija dear?”


End file.
